Over the past few years technological innovations, changing economic conditions, changing regulatory environments, shifting of environmental conditions, and social priorities have spurred interest in Distributed Generation (DG) systems. Distributed Generation is a new model for power systems that is based on the integration of small and medium-sized generators into a utility grid. Such generators may be associated with new and renewable energy technologies, such as solar, wind, and fuel cells, into the utility grid. The generators may be interconnected through a fully interactive intelligent electricity network. Most DG resources are primarily used to supplement the traditional electric power systems. For example, DG resources can be combined to supply nearby loads in specific areas with continuous power during disturbances and interruptions of the main utility grid.